Medycyna wojny
by Siean Riley
Summary: Żołnierz, samotność i misja. POST-REICHENBACH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters and I don't make any profits on writing.

_Od autora: Podziękowania dla Arianki._

**Medycyna wojny**

**Cz. 1. Stan krytyczny**

John Hamish Watson, lekarz medycyny i kapitan piątego pułku Northumberlandzkich Strzelców nauczył się żyć rytmem wojny, tych długich, bardzo długich okresów bezmiernej nudy i oczekiwania, przeplatanych znacznie krótszymi momentami, gdy oczekiwanie było tej nudy całkowicie pozbawione i jeszcze krótszymi chwilami wszechogarniającego chaosu. Ale dopiero gdy poznał niejako od drugiej strony pracę swoich kolegów po fachu i kiedy dla niego wojna się skończyła, kiedy znalazł się w hałasie Londynu, z kartą weterana i laską w dłoni, zrozumiał, jak bardzo ten rytm wojny wszedł mu w krew.

Więc gdy szczupły facet o dziwnie jasnych oczach podszedł do niego tak bezpośrednio, jakby już niejedną afgańską zimę przemieszkali w tym samym baraku i gdy zaproponował mu wspólne mieszkanie, Watson zgodził się bez wahania, zadowolony, że nie musi tłumaczyć, kim był i co robił. Niemal natychmiast okazało się też, że jego nowy współlokator także żyje zgodnie z rytmem wojny i świat Johna Watsona powrócił do normy. Lekarz prawie słyszał trzask, jakby wybity staw wskakiwał na swoje miejsce, gdy rzeczywistość dookoła niego znów zaczęła składać się z czasu oczekiwania i czasu chaosu.

Miał więc swoją wojnę, czy też jej namiastkę i miał towarzysza broni. Lecz wojna, w swej przewrotności, przypomniała mu o jeszcze jednej swojej cesze. O tym, że ci, którzy walczą, mogą zniknąć w jednej chwili. I tak doktor Watson musiał patrzeć bezradnie na ciemną sylwetkę spadającą z dachu, tak samo, jak patrzył na roztrzaskujący się helikopter czy płonący na minie transporter. A tym razem wokół niego nie było innych towarzyszy, z którymi mógłby kląć, płakać czy po prostu wiedzieć, że oni także patrzyli.

Och, oczywiście, że byli inni ludzie. Lecz pani Hudson, przy całym swoim otwartym na różne aspekty ludzkiego życia umyśle, nie wiedziała nic o wojennej samotności. O tym, co sprawiało, że komuś trzeba było zaufać bardziej niż samemu sobie. Nie mogła wiedzieć, co to znaczy być żołnierzem i nagle znaleźć się poza wojennym rytmem. Być może John mógł poszukać u niej wsparcia, w końcu ona też cierpiała, ale przez te półtora roku nauczył się ją ochraniać, tak jak Sherlock. Nie chciał zrzucać na nią tego, co sam czuł.

Był jeszcze Greg Lestrade, inspektor Lestrade. On wiedział, jaka jest ta wojna na ulicach Londynu. Znał ją i rozumiał. Ale John, w swojej żałobie i poczuciu straty, nie potrafił zapomnieć chłodu kajdanek na nadgarstku i szaleńczego biegu. Nie potrafił zaufać. Dla niego Lestrade tamtym aresztowaniem postawił się po drugiej stronie. Bo tu istniały strony. Tamtej nocy był John Hamish Watson i był Sherlock Holmes. Cała reszta świata to byli wrogowie, ci zdeklarowani i znani, i ci, którzy tylko przeszkadzali: potencjalni sojusznicy i ewentualnie niewinne ofiary. Cywile, których wojna nie dotyczyła i których w niej nie powinno być. Tak więc i Lestrade był poza światem Johna. Światem, w którym doktor Watson potrzebował już tylko jednego – człowieka, który też rozumie, co on czuje i któremu może zaufać dostatecznie, by pozwolić sobie na uczucia.

Próbował wyjaśnić to Elli, wiedząc, że terapeutka szczerze stara się mu pomóc. Ale jak wcześniej nie potrafiła przeprowadzić go pomiędzy światem wojny, a światem pokoju, tak i nie umiała zrobić tego teraz, przynajmniej w jego odczuciu.

- To minie, John – mówiła, profesjonalnie spokojna i ciepła. – Wiesz, że to minie. Musisz tylko nazwać to, co czujesz i pozwolić sobie na to.

- A nie pozwalam?

- Ty to powiedziałeś, John.

- Skoro tak pani twierdzi…

- Nie możesz przed tym uciec, John.

- Nie uciekam.

- Uciekasz. Uchylasz się, budując dookoła siebie iluzję. To niebezpieczna droga dla żołnierza, a ty wciąż starasz się być żołnierzem.

Watson odetchnął głęboko. To nie miało sensu. Mimo że terapeutka starała się mu pomóc, nie mógł przekazać jej, co czuje i domyślał się, że dla niej stoi znów na początku drogi, jaką musi przebyć, by dalej istnieć. Może i miała rację w tym, co twierdziła, ale on nie potrafił tego zrobić. Nie przy niej. Czas zatoczył tu koło i John czuł się tak, jak przed tamtym spotkaniem w parku. Prócz przekonania, że wojna tu, w Londynie, nie jest iluzją. A jeśli tak, musiał żyć zgodnie z jej regułami.

I tak John Hamish Watson budził się co rano w wynajętym pokoju, jadł, wychodził na miasto. Odwiedzał terapeutkę, ale głównie spacerował po ulicach Londynu, usiłując zmęczyć się tak, by spać bez snów. By ból nogi zaćmił to, co czuł.

Żył, bo był zbyt uparty, by pozwolić wojnie wygrać.

Na razie.

X X X

Greg Lestrade prowadził już wiele spraw, mniej lub bardziej ciężkich. Były wśród nich takie, które zapominał w chwili, gdy zamykał akta, ale i takie, które uparcie powracały w złych snach. Najgorszym jednak jego koszmarem było poczucie bezradności. I tak z desperacji, w próbie obrony przed własną bezsilnością nagiął kiedyś zasady i poprosił o pomoc kogoś, kogo nigdy oficjalnie nie mógł nazwać przyjacielem. Znosił jego kaprysy, szorstkie traktowanie, dziwne życzenia, ale za to miał pewność, że ten przyjaciel doprowadzi go do zakończenia sprawy, i to takiego, że inspektor będzie mógł odetchnąć z ulgą.

Nie przewidział tylko jednego. Jego przyjaciel prowadził sprawy nie tylko dla niego, i to tak skomplikowane, że przyszedł dzień, w którym sam stał się dla Grega sprawą. Podejrzanym, zatrzymanym, zbiegiem, a na koniec ciałem w kostnicy i obowiązkiem powiadomienia krewnych. Bolesnym, ale kończącym całą historię, a inspektorowi pozostało jeszcze tylko ponieść konsekwencje swej pierwszej decyzji.

A potem okazało się, że tak naprawdę to nie był jeszcze koniec i sprawa miała potoczyć się dalej.

CDN.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cz. 2. Stabilizacja**

Kiedy znów pojawił się Lestrade, doktor Watson wciąż jeszcze nie był pogodzony z tym, że dla niego wojna już się skończyła. I ta w Afganistanie, która przyniosła mu blizny i kalectwo, i ta w Londynie, która co prawda oszczędziła jego ciało, ale równie boleśnie zraniła duszę. Na spotkaniach terapeutka wciąż powtarzała mu, że powinien spróbować się wyciszyć, zmienić rytm życia i porzucić przekonanie, że jest na terytorium wroga. Przestrzegała, że wszedł na niepewną drogę, która może postawić go w sytuacji, gdzie nadszarpnięte będzie nie tylko jego zdrowie fizyczne, ale i psychiczne. Nie mówiła, co konkretnie ma na myśli, ale Watson podejrzewał, że jej zdaniem iluzja wojny była niebezpieczna dla weterana, który zbyt łatwo mógł być przekonany, że pozostał sam, bez ratunku, otoczony przez wrogów. Jakby on sam tego nie wiedział.

Ignorował te rady i ostrzeżenia. Wiedział, że się oszukuje, ale tak było łatwiej mu żyć. Miał w pamięci spotkanie sprzed półtora roku, opuszczony magazyn i nagłe poczucie, że świat wrócił na właściwe tory. I boleśnie bezpośrednią diagnozę, że jemu, lekarzowi i żołnierzowi, potrzebny jest nie czas pokoju, ale właśnie czas wojny i poczucie zagrożenia. Poza tym, w jakiś sposób przekonanie, że wciąż jest na terytorium wroga, pozwalało mu radzić sobie z emocjami. Na misji nie ma czasu, by pogrążać się w żałobie. Nie ma czasu, by rozpamiętywać stratę. Są zadania do wykonania i niebezpieczeństwa, których należy unikać.

Tak więc Watson, z braku innych opcji, wyznaczał sobie codzienne zadania. Chodził do pracy, spędzając tam dosyć czasu, by po powrocie do kawalerki wynajętej na peryferiach być wystarczająco zmęczonym i spać bez snów. Od czasu do czasu spotykał się też z panią Hudson, wypijał kubek herbaty czy zjadał ciasto, ale te spotkania trwały krótko, bo żałoba tej kobiety zbyt mocno dotykała tego, o czym starał się nie myśleć i nie pamiętać. Czym nie mógł się z nią podzielić.

Był samotny i chciał być samotny, więc stojącego na progu jego kawalerki inspektora policji powitał niezbyt przyjaznym burknięciem.

- Muszę porozmawiać – Lestrade nie zraził się takim powitaniem.

- Mów. Szybko.

- Wiesz, że to było polecenie służbowe.

Watson na moment zamknął oczy. No tak, hierarchia służby. Lestrade też był poniekąd żołnierzem i gdy dostał rozkaz…

- Wejdź – odsunął się.

Gdy Lestrade rozglądał się po pustym pomieszczeniu, ścianach pokrytych wyszarzałą tapetą, starych, zaniedbanych meblach, Watson kliknął czajnikiem w aneksie kuchennym.

- Mam tylko herbatę – uprzedził.

- Może być.

- Co u ciebie?

- Nadal pracuję.

Lekarz tylko uniósł brwi.

- Tak, pracuję. I lepiej, nadal mam ten sam zespół. Wiem, mnie też dziwi to, że uniknąłem degradacji czy wylania z roboty, ale cała sprawa jakoś przycichła.

- Drań miał wyrzuty sumienia… - mruknął Watson.

- Kto?

- Brat Sherlocka.

- Wiem, że miał brata… - Lestrade skrzywił się nieznacznie, trudno powiedzieć, czy na wspomnienie starszego z braci Holmes, czy też z powodu użycia czasu przeszłego. – Ale co on…

Watson odwrócił głowę. Woda już się zagotowała, więc zalał herbatę w dwóch obtłuczonych kubkach. Dopiero, gdy je odstawił, odezwał się.

- Ten drań go wystawił.

- Kto?

- Ten jego brat – John niemal wypluł to słowo. - Powiedział tamtemu świrowi wszystko, co wie o Sherlocku. Wszystko, co się potem wydarzyło; te porwane i otrute dzieciaki, tamte włamania, artykuły… Wszystko było przez niego! – wysyczał z furią.

- Chryste Panie! – Lestrade się aż zachłysnął.

- Więc widać ruszyło go sumienie, skoro uratował ci tyłek.

- Widać… - gniew inspektora opadł tak samo szybko, jak się pojawił. – Teraz mnie parę spraw mniej dziwi – dodał. – Ale nie po to do ciebie przyszedłem.

- A po co?

- Sprawa Holmesa wciąż nie jest zamknięta.

John na moment zamknął oczy. Szorstki beton, na chodniku krew zmieszana z deszczówką, wypolerowany zimny marmur pod palcami… Czy mogą być rzeczy mniej ostateczne?

- Jak to? – wykrztusił w końcu.

- Biurokracja. Trzeba wyjaśnić każdy detal. To, co się stało pod Bart's, nie zamknęło śledztwa.

- A ty je nadal prowadzisz?

- Tak – Lestrade nie odwrócił wzroku. – I dlatego dostałem do ręki materiały z tamtych włamań. Moriarty, czy też Brook, nie żyje, ale byli jego podwładni. Parę rzeczy zaczęło mi haczyć. Wiesz, jak to jest. Widzisz coś i czujesz, że w tym jest coś nie tak – Lestrade obrócił kubek w dłoniach. – A potem te dzieci… Wiesz, ta mała rozpoznała go ze zdjęcia. Była przekonana, że Sherlock zabił jej tatę.

- Co?

- To, co słyszysz. Pokazano jej zdjęcie i powiedziano, kto to jest. Najemny zabójca, jeśli go zobaczy, ma krzyczeć, bo zabił już jej tatę i przyjdzie po nią i brata. Dlatego muszą uciekać z domu i się chować w tamtej fabryce. Aż pan uratuje mamę. Taka mała, miła bajeczka pana Brooka. Jego też poznała. Jak tylko zobaczyła u nas zdjęcie. Donovan tydzień nie patrzyła mi w oczy. Ale nie to jest najważniejsze.

- A co? Co może być ważniejszego niż fakt, że się pomyliliście? – sarknął John.

- Dowody, które oczyszczą Sherlocka.

- Mów.

Lestrade pochylił się nad stołem.

- Muszę być ostrożny. Jestem pewien, że mam kreta wśród moich ludzi.

- Człowiek Moriarty'ego.

- Tak.

- A więc…

- A więc potrzebuję twojej pomocy, doktorze. Kogoś, komu mogę zaufać. Kogoś, kto pracował z Sherlockiem i pamięta, jak on rozwiązywał sprawy. Kto wie, jak on szukał wskazówek. Zna jego metodę. Musimy znaleźć wtyczkę u mnie. Ona wskaże nam pozostałych.

Watson wyprostował się w swoim fotelu. Miał rację. Wojna, której istnienie wciąż czuł, znów upomniała się o niego. Znów miał towarzysza broni. I misję.

- Znów masz swego detektywa-konsultanta, inspektorze Lestrade – powiedział.

X X X

Pokój w odległej dzielnicy Londynu był bardzo podobny do kawalerki Watsona, może nawet bardziej zaniedbany i obdrapany. Jednak Lestrade nie zwracał na to uwagi. Zbyt był na to zdenerwowany i zły, na siebie i na okoliczności. Nienawidził kłamać przyjaciołom.

- Zgodził się – powiedział głucho.

Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna odstawił na bok laptopa.

- Wiedziałem – uśmiechnął się, a Lestrade wiedział, że jest to z jego strony szczera radość. – Bez niego nic by się nie udało. Teraz możemy zaczynać.

CDN.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cz. 3. Operacja**

Medyczne studia i wojskowe życie nauczyły Johna Watsona, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak idealnie zrealizowana operacja. Nieważne, czy przeprowadzana w sali, czy w terenie i nieważne, czy jej obiektem był jeden, konkretny człowiek z konkretną chorobą, czy też garść bliżej nieokreślonych celów, politycznych czy wojskowych. Zawsze wyłaziło w trakcie coś, co wywracało wszystkie założenia. Pół biedy, gdy się tylko okazywało na stole, że trzeba pacjenta kroić bardziej lub szyć szybciej. Kiedy zamiast sennej wioseczki trafiało się na uzbrojoną po zęby bazę, to charakter operacji, i to dosłownie, zmieniał się w jednej chwili, losowo, nieprzewidzianie, i każdy mógł tej zmiany osobiście doświadczyć. Z rozmaitym, nieraz fatalnym skutkiem. A jedyne, co mógł w takiej sytuacji zrobić wojskowy lekarz, to po prostu być świadomym tego, że tak się zdarza i że teraz musi ratować, co się da i nie kląć przy tym za bardzo, bo jego oddech i uwaga są pilnie potrzebne do innych rzeczy. Na przekleństwa przychodził czas potem. Dla tych, co go dożyli. I byli w stanie zakląć, oczywiście.

Jego obecna misja była z początku wręcz monotonna. Wciąż jeździł ze swej kawalerki na peryferiach do szpitala, wciąż pracował, a od czasu do czasu zaglądał do pani Hudson. Lestrade zjawiał się u niego wieczorami, przywożąc papiery, zdjęcia czy zeznania, z prośbą, by przejrzał je i szukał powiązań. Nie ukrywał przy tym nadziei, że ktoś niebędący policjantem dostrzeże tam więcej niż ludzie ze Scotland Yardu.

Dokumenty, które inspektor przynosił, czasem pochodziły z dziwnych źródeł. Zapytany przez Watsona bez wahania przyznał, od kogo je dostawał, a doktor się tym nie zdziwił. Podejrzewał, że starszy z Holmesów próbuje w ten pokrętny sposób odkupić swoją winę, swój błąd, a może także szuka zemsty, w ramach przewidzianych prawem, za śmierć brata. Jakby taka zemsta mogła przywrócić Sherlocka do życia. Watson nie potępiał już Mycrofta, sam chciał mieć tę chwilę satysfakcji, gdy ostatni ludzie Moriarty'ego znajdą się za kratkami.

Lestrade proponował też doktorowi dyskretną ochronę, ale Watson odmówił. W wolnych chwilach intensywnie ćwiczył, by utrzymać się w formie i nie rozstawał się z bronią. Miał pewność, że poradzi sobie z każdym możliwym zagrożeniem, poniekąd nawet już tęsknił za tym, by ktoś spróbował go zaczepić. Chwila przemocy była wręcz potrzebna, by wojna toczyła się swoim torem, bo doktor miał coraz wyraźniejsze poczucie, że miasto dookoła stawało się dla niego wrogim terytorium, na którym trzeba mieć oczy szeroko otwarte i być gotowym, by zareagować na najmniejszy sygnał zagrożenia.

Dostrzegał już pierwsze sygnały. Początkowo były to drobne nieregularności, zakłócenia w miejskim rytmie. Starszy człowiek bez nogi, smętnie zawodzący na flecie przy schodach metra. Dwóch chłopaków, prawdopodobnie z Jamajki, jak zgadywał po sznurach dredów i zielono-czerwono żółtych koszulkach, tańczących na rogu ulicy. Dziewczyna błądząca po ulicy i wpatrująca się szklanym wzrokiem w zakurzone witryny. Pojawiali się i znikali, zawsze zbyt krótko obecni, by mógł z całą pewnością powiedzieć, że ich obecność jest czymś więcej niż tylko zbiegiem okoliczności. A właściwie, każdy by tak powiedział, tylko nie John Watson. On dostrzegał ich, tak jak się dostrzega objawy choroby u pacjenta. Żołnierz, którym był, widział w nich elementy miejskiego pejzażu, a więc i elementy maskowania. Bo kto by się lepiej wtopił w gwar londyńskiej ulicy, niż niewidoma kobieta w tęczowych piórach, wyśpiewująca na całe gardło operowe arie? Każdy przechodzień mijał ją, czy to obojętnie odwracając wzrok, czy też rzucając drobne do ozdobnego pudełka koło śpiewaczki.

Nie mówił nikomu o swoich podejrzeniach, zresztą dni mijały, a ci barwni wartownicy byli jedyną oznaką, że coś się dzieje wokół doktora Watsona. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Na wojnie czekało się nieraz długo, bardzo długo i to nie tylko w nudnym zaciszu bazy, ale i w terenie, gdzie trzeba było wytrwać, mając nerwy napięte do ostatnich granic, by nie przegapić ostrzegawczego sygnału. Jednak i tak wydarzenia zaskoczyły go.

.

Kiedy Greg Lestrade wygadał się, że ma w końcu cynk, gdzie można przydybać niejakiego Morana, ex-pułkownika zamieszanego w handel bronią i zabójstwa na zlecenie, Watson nie zawahał się nawet przez sekundę przed przypuszczeniem na inspektora frontalnego ataku, by ten włączył go do grupy mającej dokonać aresztowania. O dziwo, nie musiał się nawet bardzo starać. Jak się już przekonał, Lestrade miał od jakiegoś czasu w głębokim poważaniu co poniektóre procedury, a po sprawie Holmesa i Brooka miał też wokół siebie wystarczająco lojalnych ludzi, by ten drobny szczegół nie dotarł do zwierzchników czy prasy. Prócz tego w grę wchodziły jeszcze takie szczegóły jak poczucie winy, przyjaźń czy długi z dawniejszych, lepszych czasów. Inspektor znał też osobiste powody, dla których Watson chciałby być wśród tych, którzy zamkną Morana i nie widział powodu, by jemu i sobie tej satysfakcji odmawiać.

Zwłaszcza, że to miała być prosta akcja.

Tak prosta, że musiała się skomplikować.

.

Brzdęk!

Potrącona puszka potoczyła się po betonie, metaliczny hałas odbił się echem w pustej fabrycznej hali. Zawtórował mu nagły tupot. Trzaśnięcie metalowych drzwi i czyjś okrzyk utonęły zaraz w trzasku wystrzału.

A potem rozpętało się piekło.

John Watson przylgnął plecami do stalowego filaru hali i zaklął pod nosem, zastanawiając się przelotnie, co on, lekarz i były wojskowy, robi w tym miejscu. I po kiego diabła uznał, że mało mu przebywania pod ogniem ostrzału. Ale wiedział, że to były retoryczne pytania. Mógł być tutaj, z ludźmi Lestrade'a, albo siedzieć samotnie w miejscu, które kiedyś nazywał domem. Mógł usiłować dostrzec kogokolwiek w ciemnościach hali, albo gapić się na pustą ścianę nad tapczanem. I najważniejsze – mógł zastanawiać się nad swoją głupotą, która kazała mu wymóc na inspektorze współudział w akcji, albo po raz kolejny rozważać to, co zrobił jego przyjaciel.

Ale to były tylko przelotne myśli, strzępki, jakie przemykają przez umysł każdego żołnierza, więc odsunął je zaraz od siebie. Akcja się właśnie zawaliła, tego był pewien, proste aresztowanie zmieniło się w regularną bitwę i dla niego, kapitana Johna Watsona, liczyło się tylko tu i teraz. I adrenalina krążąca w żyłach.

Ktoś wrzasnął gdzieś z boku, jeden krótki, urywany krzyk, który zaraz przeszedł w przenikliwe skowyty. Do ogólnego hałasu strzałów, nawoływań, odległych i bliższych syren dołączył jeszcze łopot śmigłowca.

Znów trzasnęły jakieś drzwi, zatupały buty. Ktoś biegł. W mroku rozświetlanym tylko przez reflektory stojących na zewnątrz samochodów i wpadające przez górne okna hali smugi światła ze szperaczy nie można było poznać rysów twarzy, ale sylwetka nie miała na sobie policyjnej kamizelki, więc Watson wyskoczył zza filara i skoczył na uciekiniera.

Potoczyli się po betonie i Watson jęknął boleśnie, gdy wstrząs odezwał się echem w dawnym postrzale. Mężczyzna był młody, silny, szybko się orientował. Próbował się wyrwać i odepchnąć, ale zaraz zmienił taktykę i przeszedł do ataku. Bezskutecznie. Watson przycisnął go do ziemi, a drugą ręką wymierzył solidny cios w szczękę, po którym uderzony znieruchomiał.

- Wszystko w porządku, doktorze? – młody, nieco przestraszony policjant pomógł wstać lekarzowi.

- Tak. – Watson obejrzał się w stronę hałasu.

- Proszę tam nie iść, tam jest regularna bitwa…

Watson zlekceważył tę próbę zatrzymania. Bitwa, nie bitwa, mógł być tam bardziej pomocny niż młody konstabl, któremu ręce się trzęsły na sam dźwięk strzałów. Poza tym, tam był Greg Lestrade, a Watson już sobie obiecał, że nie będzie więcej tracić towarzyszy broni. Wystarczyło mu, że raz bezradnie patrzył.

Teraz znów był pod ostrzałem, znów słyszał ten jedyny w swoim rodzaju metaliczny szczęk repetowanego zamka, a pociski dzwoniły po stalowej konstrukcji i betonie. Gdzieś wybuchła beczka benzyny i ciemność rozjaśniły płomienie. A Watson znów biegł wraz z towarzyszami i przeskakiwał przez przeszkody, osłaniając pozostałych, aż wreszcie jakieś drzwi ustąpiły, a on i inni policjanci wpadli do pomieszczenia.

I nagle coś padło im pod nogi, potoczyło się, sycząc i trzeszcząc. W smugach światła pojawiły się mgliste kłęby, powietrze nabrało słodkawego zapachu, przebijającego nawet odór spalonego prochu i gryzącą woń lakierów i benzyny. Ktoś krzyknął, że gaz, ktoś zaczął wrzeszczeć z przerażenia, usiłując cofnąć się i wydostać, ktoś go zatrzymywał, ale dla Johna liczyła się tylko krępa sylwetka, która wybiegła drugimi drzwiami.

Pobiegł za nią, ale nagle ugięły się pod nim nogi, buty stały się dziwnie ciężkie, a kroki niepewne. Nagle nie mógł złapać tchu, w ciemności zatańczyły mu przed oczyma srebrzyste iskry, a Moran, to na pewno był ten przeklęty Moran, oddalał się coraz bardziej. Zmusił jeszcze do kroku, jeszcze dwóch, ale potem pistolet wypadł mu z dłoni, a on sam obsunął się na kolana. Nawet tak było mu ciężko, za ciężko, nie mógł utrzymać uniesionej głowy, nie mógł skupić wzroku, dłonie drętwiały, nie czuł stóp…

Postrzał? Gaz? Dla Watsona nie miało to większego znaczenia. Cokolwiek to było, on tym dostał, i to chyba skutecznie, stwierdził, czując pod policzkiem szorstki beton. Gdzieś kątem oka zauważył wśród cieni wysoką sylwetkę, ktoś szedł w jego kierunku, ostrożnie omijając leżące na posadzce rupiecie. Moran wracał, by go dobić? To też już było nieistotne i nie stanowiło powodu do zmartwienia.

Ale ta sylwetka, ten płaszcz, to było takie znajome… Nie, to niemożliwe. To nie mogło być możliwe. Życie nie jest przecież kiepskim amerykańskim filmem, by w takiej sytuacji zdawało mu się, że widzi zmarłego przyjaciela.

Leżał odrętwiały, nie mogąc już się poruszyć, a tamten był blisko, tak blisko. Przyklęknął przy Watsonie i w tej chwili helikopter na zewnątrz zatoczył kolejny łuk, a snop światła ze szperacza oświetlił przybysza. Ciemne loki, szczupła twarz, wystające kości policzkowe, jasne oczy…

_Cholerne amerykańskie filmy_! Z tą myślą doktor John Watson odpłynął w ciemność.

.

Watson wiedział, że mimo wszystko jest jeszcze wśród żywych. Był pewien, że tylko po tej stronie Styksu można było się obudzić mając co dotkliwsze objawy kaca. Żadna mitologia nie wspominała, by dusze błogosławionych cierpiały z przepicia ambrozją czy nektarem, a potępieni, z samej nazwy, nie powinni mieć dostępu do takich przyjemności jak zalewanie robaka. Oczywiście, ktoś mniej optymistyczny mógłby założyć, iż sam fakt skacowania sugerował właśnie to gorsze miejsce w zaświatach, ale nie John Watson. On miał od dzieciństwa głęboko wpojone przekonanie, że piekło jest miejscem przede wszystkim gorącym. Prócz tego uważał, że jego osobiste piekło, jeśli już do niego trafi, będzie miało zupełnie inny wystrój.

A tak, oślepiony światłem i ogłuszony hałasem, przekręcił się z wysiłkiem na bok i spróbował ulżyć swojemu żołądkowi. Ktoś przytrzymał mu głowę, a po wszystkim przetarł twarz wilgotną chusteczką o silnym miętowym zapachu. Było to na tyle przyjemne, że Watson odetchnął i już bez dalszych sensacji usiadł. Ten sam ktoś podsunął mu teraz kubek z płynem, pozwalając spłukać z ust nieprzyjemny posmak.

Objawy kaca cofały się zaskakująco szybko. Skurcze żołądka ustały, ból głowy przycichł, światło przestało razić, a hałas ogłuszać. Watson wreszcie mógł się rozejrzeć dookoła. Nie zdziwił się widząc, że koło niego stoi ratownik medyczny, ani też, że po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia siedzi Lestrade. Inspektor sprawiał wrażenie nietypowo zdenerwowanego. Co oznaczało, jak skojarzył Watson, że zapewne aresztowanie się nie udało…

- Czym on nas potraktował? – wychrypiał, gdy tylko za ratownikiem zamknęły się drzwi.

- Jakiś wynalazek ruskiej antyterrorki. Usypiający tylko, na szczęście – w głosie inspektora nie dało się wyczuć tego szczęścia. Mógł być tylko jeden tego powód.

- Zwiał?

- Nie.

Watson sapnął, zdziwiony. Był przekonany, że Lestrade właśnie przeżywa bolesne rozczarowanie, że po tym całym zamieszaniu, nerwach, tragedii, po miesiącach trudnego śledztwa i podjazdowej wojny, kiedy musiał wytropić „wtyczkę" we własnym wydziale, ostatni i najważniejszy człowiek zamieszany w śmierć Sherlocka Holmesa zdołał uciec.

Ale skoro podejrzany został schwytany, to dlaczego inspektor wyglądał tak, jakby wręcz trząsł się ze złości?

- Mamy Morana – mówił dalej Lestrade. – Mamy jego ludzi…

- Co się dzieje, Greg? – przerwał mu Watson. – Ktoś zginął?

- Nie… - inspektor nagle się zreflektował i odetchnął głęboko. – Muszę iść…

Watson tylko skinął głową. Nie łudził się, że tylko on oberwał. Lestrade był dziwnie nerwowy. Pewnie musiał iść dalej, zajrzeć do pozostałych poszkodowanych w akcji, a przede wszystkim zadbać, by nikt z prasy nie wyszperał, że na policyjnej akcji był obecny ktoś zupełnie nie policyjny, w dodatku powiązany z sławnym detektywem-konsultantem. Z całą pewnością zaś musiał przygotować się do tej całej papierkowej roboty, jaka następowała po udanym aresztowaniu.

.

Godzinę później John Watson uśmiechał się gorzko do siebie. Donovan odwiozła go do mieszkania, podejrzewał, że na osobiste polecenie inspektora. Gdy upadł, zatruty gazem, rozbił sobie kolano i z każdą chwilą trudniej było mu się poruszać. Sierżant milczała przez całą drogę i on też. Nie tylko dlatego, że akcja się powiodła, pogoń zakończyła, a coś, co przez ostatnie miesiące wskazywało doktorowi kierunek i co pozwalało mu znaleźć energię niezbędną, by funkcjonował, przestało istnieć. John przede wszystkim nie miał zamiaru mówić głośno o tym, co czy raczej kogo, zobaczył przez ten jeden moment w magazynie.

A teraz, obolały i znużony, z usztywnioną nogą, siedział w swej pustej kawalerce czytając o fentanylu, gazie używanym przez rosyjskie służby specjalne. _Halucynacje, omamy, sny na jawie._ Tak, to było wytłumaczenie. Żadne tam ckliwe wizje.

X X X

Gdzieś na londyńskiej ulicy Lestrade nerwowo odpalił papierosa. Miał rzucić palenie, ale tym razem nie potrafił sobie odmówić tej chwili uspokojenia. Nie po akcji w magazynie, gdy przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że tym razem przegrał już całkowicie. Nadal trząsł się na myśl o tym, jak mało brakowało i nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać nad konsekwencjami.

- On cię widział – powiedział wreszcie cicho. – Będzie się zastanawiał.

- To dobrze. Ale na razie uzna to za halucynację – odparł wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna. – Dopilnuj, by porozmawiał z Moranem, Lestrade. On musi być przygotowany.

CDN.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cz.4. Rehabilitacja**

Taki miał być koniec wojny. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że skończyła się ona dla Johna Watsona najlepiej, jak tylko mogło być. Przeżył i wyszedł z niej bez większych obrażeń, bo ogólne stłuczenia i rozbite kolano trudno było nazwać zranieniami komuś, kto już raz ledwie uniknął śmierci i został inwalidą. Ignorował to, że znów musi chodzić wsparty na lasce, uparcie usiłując nie myśleć o tym, że raz już był w takiej sytuacji i jak się to stało, że wtedy odzyskał sprawność.

Przecież osiągnął swój cel.

Pułkownik Sebastian Moran został aresztowany, tak samo jak jego podwładni. Mógł się wykręcać i bronić, miał pieniądze na adwokatów, ale po swym szefie, czy też doradcy, Jimie Moriartym, odziedziczył zbyt wielką wiedzę, by pozwolono mu się wydostać na wolność. Chciała jej od niego nie tylko policja, ale i służby rządowe, i to zapewne więcej niż jednego kraju. I nie zamierzały za to płacić. Mogło to zająć miesiące, ale ostatni członkowie licznej siatki powiązań i wspólnych, nielegalnych interesów, jaką stworzył Moriarty, stracili właśnie grunt pod nogami. To była chyba najlepsza zemsta, jaką można było ofiarować pamięci Sherlocka Holmesa – dopilnować, by po jego zabójcy nic nie pozostało. Watson nie wątpił, że przed sądem Moran i jego ludzie będą za wszystko obwiniać zmarłego Jamesa Moriarty'ego, _alias_ Richarda Brooka, ale nie przyniesie im to zbyt wielkiej korzyści.

Moran sądził jednak, że ma jeszcze jednego asa w rękawie.

- Powinienem był cię rozwalić – powiedział pułkownik, gdy Watson zajął miejsce naprzeciw niego w osobnej rozmównicy. – Ciebie, gliniarza i tamtą kobietkę.

- O czym ty mówisz? – John zjawił się tu na prośbę Lestrade'a. Nie miał ochoty widzieć człowieka, który współpracował z Moriartym.

Moran wyszczerzył się w paskudnym uśmiechu. Siedział, wygodnie rozwalony na krześle, nieudolnie próbując naśladować pełen zadowolenia uśmieszek Moriarty'ego.

- Ty, ten glina i ta słodka staruszka. Mieliście pójść do piachu. Moriarty miał takiego haka na waszego kumpla, tego świra detektywa. Wy, albo on…

Dłonie Watsona zwinęły się w pięści, jakby bez użycia woli.

- My albo on? – powtórzył, jakby niedowierzając temu, co słyszy.

- Tja. Plasnął jak żaba, więc wam odpuściłem… - pułkownik skrzywił się, do tej pory nie mogąc uwierzyć w swój błąd.

Ręka Johna, jakby kierowana własną wolą, zatoczyła łuk i opadła, gdy Watson uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo bezcelowy był ten gest. Od rozmówcy dzieliła go solidna szyba. Obejrzał się. Lestrade czekał przy drzwiach, a wyraz jego twarzy świadczył, że to dlatego go tu sprowadził.

Moran odezwał się znowu.

- Nie boisz się, że zechcę dokończyć robotę? – spytał. – Wiesz, że wyjdę stąd. Już niedługo. Za wiele wiem, doktorku, by mnie trzymali. Tak, jak Jima. A wtedy…

Watson stwierdził, że też zaczyna się uśmiechać, równie nieprzyjemnie.

- Jim Moriarty kupił swą wolność od brata Sherlocka – powiedział spokojnie i czekał, aż znaczenie tych słów dotrze do pułkownika.

Kiedy uśmiech Morana zbladł, wstał i ruszył do drzwi.

I tak wreszcie dla doktora Watsona wojna się skończyła.

Ukrywano aresztowanie Morana, ale ktoś w Scotland Yardzie albo był zbyt sfrustrowany, albo uważał, że pewne rzeczy muszą trafić do opinii publicznej. Pierwsze protokoły z przesłuchań wyciekły do gazet i tak jak parę miesięcy wcześniej tabloidy zachłystywały się, opisując fałszywego geniusza kryminalistyki, tak teraz gremialnie biły się w piersi i ciskały gromy na Jima Moriarty'ego, który tak je wprowadził w błąd.

Zdaniem doktora i tak ich redaktorzy byli zadowoleni. Przestępca zdolny wyprowadzić w pole najlepsze służby i genialnego detektywa, powiązany z handlarzami bronią i międzynarodowym terroryzmem – to było lepsze od próby zdemaskowania oszusta. A że Moriarty był nie tylko dość ekscentryczny, ale i martwy, więc bezbronny, mogli rozpisywać się o co bardziej smakowitych jego występkach, kończąc artykuły moralną nauką. Zło przegrało, dobro zwyciężyło, sprzedaż rosła, a imię Sherlocka Holmesa zostało oczyszczone.

Samego Watsona niewiele obchodził ten cały cyrk. Jak kiedyś ostrzegał Sherlocka, popularność i sława były zwodnicze. Gazety wyniosły utalentowanego detektywa, zniszczyły go, teraz z hukiem zrehabilitowały, a niedługo o nim zapomną. Znacznie ważniejsze było dla niego to, że paradoksalnie, słowa Morana przyniosły mu ulgę. Śmierć Sherlocka Holmesa nabrała nagle sensu, wpisując się w reguły wojny takie, jakie John znał i akceptował. Teraz czuł, że zostało uleczone coś, o czym do tej pory nie miał pojęcia, czego nie dostrzegał i o czym nie potrafiła mu powiedzieć Ella.

Ale mimo tego wszystkiego doktor wciąż czuł niedosyt, pustkę. Ella znów mu tłumaczyła, że musi dać sobie czas, na żałobę i pogodzenie się ze stratami, na nabranie nowych nawyków, na nauczenie się nowych reakcji i relacji. Przytakiwał jej coraz częściej i sam przyznawał, że tęskni za przyjacielem. Ona zaś odpowiadała, że taka już jest natura żałoby. Teraz miało być już lepiej, a John miał się ostatecznie nauczyć żyć w czasie pokoju.

Częścią tej nauki miało być kolejne, ostateczne już pożegnanie z Sherlockiem, więc kiedy pani Hudson zadzwoniła do niego, by się zjawił i pomógł jej w spakowaniu rzeczy wciąż pozostałych na Baker Street po detektywie, zgodził się. Wiedział, że przez te miesiące Mycroft Holmes opłacał czynsz, tak jakby jego brat nadal u niej mieszkał. Pani Hudson nie ukrywała, że było to jej na rękę, bo mimo czasu, jaki minął, wciąż było jej trudno choćby myśleć, że ktoś inny ma zająć te pokoje. Teraz widocznie i ona pogodziła się ze stratą i chciała znaleźć sobie nowych lokatorów.

X X X

Ciemnowłosy, wysoki mężczyzna patrzył, jak John Hamish Watson kulejąc i nie rozglądając się dookoła idzie z determinacją do drzwi na Baker Street 221b. Doktor był tak skupiony na swoim celu, że nie mógł zauważyć delikatnego drgnięcia firanki w oknie na piętrze.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się do obecnej w pokoju kobiety.

- Pani Hudson, bardzo proszę, niech pani nie reaguje, jeśli tu będą krzyki – powiedział.

- Oczywiście, oczywiście – zapewniła i ruszyła do drzwi. W progu odwróciła się jeszcze na moment. – Mój drogi chłopcze – powiedziała przez łzy. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę!

**Koniec**

Wrocław, 27.04 – 23.05.2012


End file.
